


The Last Photon

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Did I mention Spoilers for Captain Marvel, Gen, I REPEAT MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN MARVEL, I just had to, MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN MARVEL, Post-snap MCU, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: While looking through the SHIELD's database, Carol finds a familiar name amongst the agents and flies to an old friend's house.





	The Last Photon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Once again, massive spoilers for Captain Marvel! If you haven't seen it yet what are you waiting for! For the others, can we all collectively agree that Carol and Maria are so gay for each other? Like, Carol is basically Monica's adoptive mom. I promise, I will definitely write some Carol/Maria after I get a chance to see the movie again, so probably on Saturday. In the meantime, right after I saw the teaser for Endgame, I just had to write this short story. I am sorry not sorry for it.

Technology had evolved in the twenty or so years she was gone. It wasn't as good as Kree technology yet, but it was better for sure. It made it easier for her to understand how to do research. While the other Avengers were desperately trying to come up with a plan, or staring at the still growing death toll, Carol was trying to be productive. She'd reconfigured her suit's computer with the Avengers', and was quickly assimilating all that she needed to know.

Fury was gone, that much she was sure of. On her way down to Earth, she couldn't even imagine something so wrong. Half the population gone in the snap of a finger. How had she not seen it coming? She'd been so focused on stopping the Krees, and on helping the Skrulls. She should have seen it coming. She'd explored so many planets, she should have heard of the Mad Titan and his quest before.

She was navigating the SHIELD's database, looking over the list of agents, and operatives, those still alive and the others. She stopped scrolling, however, when a name suddenly caught her attention. M. Rambeau. Could it be, after all this time? Fury had proposed a job of pilot to Maria before she'd left. Maybe she had taken it? The name wasn't crossed out either. She could be fine.

A swell of excitement filled her chest, pushing away the despair she'd felt before. She selected the name with shaking fingers. The file opened, and she felt her heart shatter and a warm ball form in her chest all at the same time. It wasn't Maria's file. It was Monica's. Monica, who had become a SHIELD agent like her mother after completing her pilot training. Monica, who had been on a leave when the snap happened, down in Louisiana. Who had signaled her position and was probably still down there, helping.

Carol didn't hesitate for a second. She closed off her computer and walked through the corridor with determination.

She crossed path with Scott Lang, who waved at her with a smile. He was the only one still capable of smiling in such a moment.

"Hey, Carol, right?"

"Can you tell the others I'll be back in a short while? There's somewhere I need to be."

"Sure. I'm certainly not the one who's going to stand in your way. But what if we need you urgently?"

"Just page me," she replied before passing through the doors of the facility.

She flew off, leaving a faint burn mark on the concrete ground, and disappeared through the clouds.

* * *

She landed when her computer beeped, indicating her of the right address. A pang of sadness passed through her heart when her feet touched the grass. It was the exact same house. A bit older, just needing a fresh coat of paint. Tentatively, she approached. The air still smelled the same. It was as if no time at all had passed.

The front door opened, and a young woman walked out. She was startled by Carol's presence and froze for a second. Carol studied her carefully. It wasn't hard to recognize her. She looked exactly like her mother, with longer, messier hair. The woman frowned.

"Aunty Carol?"

Carol nodded, and just like the previous time they'd reunited, Monica ran up to her and hugged her. Carol held her back tightly. Regret filled her mind. Why had she been gone for so long? More than twenty years without ever coming back. It was too long. Far too long.

"What are you doing here? Did you hear about what happened?"

They separated, and Carol nodded.

"It's been happening everywhere in the galaxy. I came back because Fury paged me and then I found out you were a SHIELD agent. How are you? How's Maria?" she asked quickly.

Monica's face turned somber, and Carol's throat closed off. She'd seen that face too many times not to know what it meant. She just didn't want to believe it.

"She... hum..."

Monica didn't say anything else. She walked around the house, and Carol followed her.

* * *

They stood at the edge of the workshop. The small plane was almost fixed, Carol noted. Maybe it could fly now. There was a small pile of dust beside the open motor, and a wrench laying on the ground.

"She was fixing that goddamn plane again," Monica started. "I told her 'mom, you've been trying for twenty years, it's just not fixable...'"

A sob passed through Monica's voice as she continued:

"She told me 'It's gonna fly alright. You'll see. And when Carol comes back we'll get to fly together.'"

Carol's heart painfully clenched. She couldn't take her eyes away from the pile of ash. It had barely been scattered by the wind, protected by the plane from any strong gust.

"And then, she dropped the wrench, and..."

Monica tried to stiffen a sob. Carol clenched her fists. She could feel energy heating her skin. Her eyes were burning too, from tears rolling down on her cheeks. Her jaw was tense, and she thought her teeth were going to crack. It couldn't be. This was worst than anything she had imagined. First Fury and now Maria. It was a nightmare.

"I'll fix this," she said.

Monica wanted to tell her there was nothing that could fix this. It was too late for that. But when she looked at Carol, she saw sparks dancing in her eyes. She was barely containing herself.

"Can you promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Anything," Carol replied.

"Avenge her."

A small smirk graced Carol's lips.

"I will."


End file.
